


The Light in the Abyss

by Elydy138



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bettamer!Keith, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, MermaidAU, Mpreg, NSFW, OldGod!Shiro, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: Keith is a betta mer fighting in the Arena. The day he fights Sendak, he knows he can't win.His whispers his last prayers as Sendak is going to kill him.But Keith doesn't know that his wish has awakened a long forgotten entity...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> this story has been inspired by a dear friend who tortured me into watching betta breeding videos.   
> (I kid, ILY Lune) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The crowd is loud. It’s all Keith can hear for a moment. It’s deafening, it’s sickening. 

He watches as they pull away his dead opponent, dark blood floating from his wounds. Tainting the sea waters with death and violence. 

Kieth isn’t looking so good himself. His flowing fins are torn at some places and his tail has some deep cut in it. 

But he’ll survive. Because he always does. 

Keith’s a fighter, whether he likes it or not. 

Keith is a betta merman. His kind has been used for generation to entertain people in the Arena. He does remember a time when he wasn’t at the Arena, but it was so far away now. He had been captured with his father, and they both had to fight their way through this cruel world. As long as Keith had his dad, he was certain to survive. He wanted to live long enough to be graced by the Emperor of the Seven Seas, Zarkon, and finally be able to live freely again with his father.   
But that didn’t happen. 

His father died. Killed by one of Zarkon’s champions, Sendak. 

Since then, Keith has been fighting alone. 

Since then, Keith has been losing the will to keep fighting. To keep living. 

He couldn’t see a reason to stay alive in this bloody hell. If he has ever hoped his mother would come to save him, that hope has withered and died long ago. There is no way out of the Arena alive. 

This is the truth of his existence. 

“I’m going to die here too.” 

Somewhere, far away from the Arena, in the deep abyss of the ocean. 

Something is moving. Something is awakening. 

It’s his last fight. Keith feels that certitude in his guts. As he swims to the center of the Arena, the will to fight is slipping away from his grasp, just like sand through his fingers. He can’t do this anymore. But he’ll try anyway. To honor his father’s memory. He can’t die a coward. 

As the gate opens on the other side of the pit, Keith feels a shiver runs down his spine. 

_May the Old Gods have mercy for my soul_

Sendak, a shark merman, bursts his way through the gate and swims right towards Keith. He towers him easily, invades his space too ominously. 

“I hope you’ll give me a better fight than your father did, worthless breed.” 

Keith feels the anger rising in his chest. His gills flare as he swims faster than anyone can see to Sendak, hitting the shark man on the chest. Keith is no coward. If he has to die today, he will bring Sendak down with him. He slashes mercilessly at his opponent’s face, to the point where he actually blinds him.   
Most people gravely underestimate Keith because he’s small. Even for a betta, he isn’t as big as the other males of his species. But what he lacks in height and strength, he makes up with speed and viciousness. 

_Always take advantage of your own weakness_ , his father told him once. 

And he wouldn’t disappoint his father, wherever his soul may rest now. 

So he fights tooth and claws, because this is a fight he knows won’t be easy. 

He doesn’t give Sendak any room to retaliate, because one blow could be fatal. Sharks have stupid strength, something Keith will never hope to match. He stays careful, always keeping his distances, keeping his flowing fins close to his tail. 

_ Don’t give him anything to catch. _

Sendak is badly hurt. His eye is still bleeding, his arms are cut everywhere, and his chest has begun to swell around his wounds. 

Keith wants to finish this as quickly as he can. 

He goes for the kill, ready to tear Sendak’s throat open with his claws. 

Vengeance for his father. 

But Sendak takes him by surprise with a spin, and hits Keith in the chest with his tail. 

Silver bubbles fly out of his body as he falls slowly to the ground. 

The pain is crushing him, he probably has several broken ribs. 

However, he knows it is the end for him now. 

Sendak won’t let him live after Keith has blinded him, wounding his pride in front of the Emperor. 

_At least I’ll have that to tell Dad..._

Time is slowing down. Sendak dominates Keith from his height, glaring down at the small betta merman. 

“You betta are far more resilient than I thought. Like father like son, isn’t that right?” he sneers.

But Keith doesn’t listen anymore. The buzzing in his ears is deafening everything, the pain shrouds all the other sensation. 

Keith sees the sand in hand slipping away, and wonders if it’s what it feels like to die. 

_Please let me rest with my father… let me… rest… at peace…_

His last prayer as Sendak raises his arm, claws all out. He goes straight for Keith’s heart. To finish this fight with a bloody victory. 

Keith closes his eyes. He knows it’ll be over soon. 

Somewhere, far away in the abyss, in the dark depth of the ocean, something opens its eyes, shaken awake. 

“I heard you.” 

Around Keith, the sand begins to swirl. Sendak notices the change immediately, and stands back. He feels the power surrounding the betta merman, though he doesn’t know where it comes from. For a moment, he hesitates. But when he sees Keith shine as if lightened from the inside, he realizes what’s happening and rushes for the kill. 

“No one steals my prey from me!” he screams furiously. 

He tries to reach Keith’s chest. The swirl strengthens, protecting the young merman. 

A blinding light engulfs the whole Arena. 

And when it fades, the sand rest still on the ground. 

And Keith has vanished. 

Sendak lets out a roar so deep, it echoes far beyond the wall of the Arena. 

Somewhere in the abyss, a giant form watches as a dim light floats towards them. They raise their giant hand, and the light turns into the frail body of a betta merman. He’s wounded, and exhausted. 

The giant looks at it with wonder and curiosity. 

“I heard you voice. You are safe now, Keith.” 

Somewhere deep in the ocean, the giant form of an Old God is swimming back to his lair, holding a betta merman in his hands as if he was a fragile treasure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith wakes up and that's a surprise. He hasn't expected to be alive. Or maybe he is dead and he's just in the afterlife. He moves on the side, and it hurts. Is it supposed to still be painful when you're dead? 

Carefully, Keith lies down on his back again, eyes up. And that's when he notices the ceiling. It's not the one he's used to see in the medical room or in his cell. No, this one is completely different. This one is beautiful, mesmerizing. It's a giant mosaic. 

A mural depicting the story of the creation of an old city, where a giant being was worshipped as an Old God. A whale merman. Keith has heard they were extinct. Maybe this place was his temple? But how Keith ended up here in the first place? 

Or maybe it is a trick to make him think he's escaped the Arena, only to drag him back in the pit. It wouldn't be the first time they played on his dying hopes. Keith closes his eyes again, certain the illusion would fade soon enough. But it doesn't. 

The ceiling remains the same, no matter how many times he's trying to convince himself it's not real. After a while, puzzled and confused, Keith decides to make sure this isn't an illusion. He pushes himself upward with his arms, and swims carefully towards the mural. 

The closer he gets, the faster his heart beats. He wants it to be real. He wants to believe he's away from the Arena, away from his nightmare. He stretches his arm as far as he can, just to reach it faster. And when his hand touches a hard surface, Keith knows it's real. 

Because illusions can't be concrete. He knows that much. His fingers scrape the stone ceiling, careful to not damage the paintings. From up close, they even look more beautiful. Keith follows the story told by the mosaic. 

One of an Old God of War, fighting to protect his city. Of when this Whale merman battled several other Old Gods and lost his arms. How he got a new one thanks to a Surface Dweller, a powerful Witch with silver hair. The story continues, showing how the Old God of War watched as his civilization decayed until he was the only one left in a deserted city. The story stops there, and Keith wonders what happens after this. But most importantly. Who painted these murals if the people worshiping this Old God have either died or left the city? Keith gets lost in his thoughts. Keith doesn't notice the water moving behind him. Not until he hears a deep voice echoing against the ceiling. 

"You're awake." 

Keith spins around with a swift motion, and gasps in surprise. The mural didn't do justice to the huge whaleman now standing in front of him. He's twice as tall than Keith and his hand can easily wraps around him. But the whaleman has gentle features, and eyes reflecting an inner sadness that Keith couldn't comprehend. But these grey eyes are hypnotizing and he knows he could lose

himself in them. Keith shudders at the thought, and something shimmer in the whaleman's glance. "How are you feeling?" His voice is deep, husky. 

And somehow every word is echoing between the walls as if his voice is imbued with power. Keith gulps painfully and bows his head respectfully. 

"I am... alright, all things considered." 

The whaleman hums softly. Keith can't help but glance at his face. 

When their eyes meet, the other merman smiles at him. 

"I heard your voice from the depths of my slumber. It has been so long since a warrior has called me." 

"I... I didn't know..." 

"You summoned the Old Gods, didn't you?" 

"Yes, I did, but... I wasn't expecting that..." 

"That one would actually answer you prayer?" Keith nods. 

How can he say that until this moment, he never believed in the Old Gods, and prayed out of habit, because he saw his father doing it? How confess to a god that you are an atheist? He feels like an idiot. And somehow, his unease must transpire on his face, because suddenly, a huge finger slides under his chin and lifts his head up softly. 

"Do not worry, merman. You wouldn't be the first to call upon old tales on your moment of need." 

Keith stares curiously at the whaleman, trying to decipher his expression. 

"Does it happen often?"  h e asks, out of curiosity, not at all because the voice of this god is pleasant. "Not as often as it used to. Warriors were under my protection some ages ago, but with the Fall of my City, I can imagine that the world has slowly started to forget us." 

"Are you alone here?" 

"I am."

Immense sadness imbued his voice, so thickly it almost brings Keith close to crying. He gently grabs the hand holding his head up. The whaleman watches him without saying a word, so Keith takes this as a permission. 

"I'm Keith, by the way." 

"My name is Shirogane. You may call me Shiro if you wish." 

They stare at each other for a moment, and Keith swears he sees Shiro's eyes glimmer. 

"Can I... can I stay here?" 

"As long as you wish." Shiro smiles. Relieved, happy, satisfied, pleased. A myriad of emotions in one smile. Keith feels a weird tingling in his guts. 

"Can I see the rest of the City?" he asks in an attempt to distract himself from the sensation of his heart suddenly fluttering. 

"Certainly. Allow me to guide you." 

And that's how, after barely escaping death in the Arena, Keith finds himself exploring a lost city, with the god that used to protect it. Shiro shows him all the main buildings, answers any questions Keith asks, and seems overall glad to finally have company. Keith listens to his husky voice telling tales about warriors and wars from another time, as Shiro gets lost in his memories. He doesn't know how long they have been strolling in the empty streets, but suddenly a very familiar need snaps Keith back to reality. His stomach growls in pain, making him wince. Shiro chuckles softly at Keith's upset expression. 

"I know a place where you can find something to feed on. Follow me." Keith doesn't need to be told twice. 

Shiro leads Keith to the plaza, gesturing him to be quiet. Keith obliges, but can’t help being curious. Hiding behind a huge tower, Shiro points out to Keith something moving in the area. A school of fish is swimming around peacefully, unaware of the predator lurking near. 

Keith can feel his stomach growl in his belly, he haven’t had a real meal in a long time. He glances at Shiro, asking for permission. It is his territory, after all. 

But Shiro just nudges him forwards, an amused smile on his face. 

“Go, enjoy your hunt.” 

Keith turns to the fish again and something lights up in his eyes. He swims towards the plaza silently, fins and gills closed up to limit the sound he would make. Slithering through the small currents, he gets closer and closer, never losing his focus. 

Shiro watches him, mesmerized. There is a grace is the way the betta merman is moving along with the water, as if he was dancing in the tide. 

And when Keith is within reach, he flares up and dashes towards the school. He swims right into it, disturb their coordinated dance with his own, and the betta waves his tail to annoy them. He springs his arms fast, trying to catch like this. 

Shiro decides to settle on a rock bench on the other side of the plaza, where he could watch this without disturbing Keith. The young one seems to have fun, and Shiro wouldn’t disturb that for anything in the world. 

After a while, Keith takes it seriously, and on his second try, he catches three fish. He then looks around, searching for Shiro. When he finds him, his face brightens up. He swims to the whaleman, hold his prize proudly.

“Well done,” he chuckles when Keith spins around happily. 

“It’s been so long since I could hunt by myself!” 

His laugh chimes between the empty walls of the deserted city. 

Shiro feels it. Right into his heart. A deep and genuine emotion. It startles him for a bit. Then he notices Keith staring at him. 

“What is it?” 

“You looked lost in thoughts. It made your eyes turn yellow for a moment. That was strange.” 

“Is that so?” Shiro whispers almost to himself. 

Kieth stays silent for a moment, pondering his words. Then, reminded of his catch by the wriggle in his hand, he glances down at the fish trapped between his fingers. 

He holds out one to Shiro, looking almost shy. 

“If you… want it? You don’t have to force yourself but I thought… I thought you could be hungry.” 

Shiro chuckles, and takes the fish gratefully. 

“Thanks.” 

And without another word, Shiro swallows the fish whole, gulping it down like it was nothing. 

Kieth can’t help himself and stares the move of Shiro’s throat, the way the fish disappear in his mouth as if it was falling into a pit… He suddenly realizes he’s be staring for too long and lowers his eyes, but he can feel his jaw burning up a bit. 

Shiro finishes his fish, and notices how Keith’s heartbeat suddenly picked up, how his face seems a bit red. And that makes Shiro smiles. A soft, amused smile, that doesn’t let transpire the emotions this young mer is swirling inside him. 

“Forgive my manners, I haven’t had company for so long I forgot to eat properly.” 

“It’s okay! No worries! Absolutely fine!” Keith tries to reassure him, but his voice has a weird wavering. 

He coughs to hide it, and then bites in a fish to stop talking. He tears it off in small parts, some floating again as they get caught in the tide. When he’s done, there’s barely anything left on the skeleton, and he drops it on the ground. He looks at the other one, but he doesn’t feel that hungry. He releases it, and the fish quickly swims away from them. Doesn’t even look back to see if Keith isn’t playing with it. 

Keith watches it disappear in the school again, and how they just swim their dance there, undisturbed by what just happened. 

He stares at them, his eyes wandering even further, to somewhere only his mind could reach. 

Suddenly, someone touches his shoulder, and he snaps back to reality. 

“Not hungry anymore?” 

“No, I’m fine for now.” 

“Wonderful. How about I show you around? I have a feeling you might like it.” 

“Sure.” 

Keith smiles without thinking, Shiro’s kindness a relief for his soul. 

Hard to believe he was about to die in the Arena and this Old God just saved his life for little to no prize. 

As they swim around the deserted city, the question arises in Keith’s mind. What would this ancien deity would ask of him for saving his life? Would he even demand something? 

And would Keith be willing to surrender it to Shiro? 


	3. Chapter 3

Keith wakes up disoriented, in a room he doesn't immediately recognize, and he panics. He thrashes in the bed he's in, throwing the covers away. His mind is reeling and his vision is still blurry with sleep.

Suddenly the door opens and a giant shadow enters. Keith swims away, hits the wall with his back. They've come for him, they are going to drag him back there, they...

"Keith... Keith, it's me. Shiro."

The voice is soft, echoes quietly in the room. Keith hisses, scared.

But the whaleman just holds his hands up and waits.

"You're safe, Keith. You're not in the Arena."

Keith hears his words, but it's like his brain can't process them. Overwhelmed by fear and terror. Until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Keith, breathe. You're okay"

It takes another second for Keith to register, but eventually he looks around and recognizes the room Shiro gave him. After calming his breathing, he sighs.

"I... sorry I panicked."

"It's alright, Keith. You spend your life in a place threatening you. It takes time to recover."

Keith nods. The hand on his shoulder feels grounding, anchoring him here. It's comforting.

"Thank you, Shiro."

"Don't mention it. Go back to sleep, you need more rest."

"Yeah, okay, I'll do that."

Shiro just smiles, satisfied, and backs off gently.

As Keith settles down in the bed, Shiro watches him with sadness. But when the betta looks up, his smile returns as if it never left.

"Good night, Keith."

"Good night, Shiro. And thank you."

Shiro waves his hand and leaves. He doesn't close the door completely, just to make feels Keith a bit safe. But as he swims down to his own nest, his mind is troubled. He has seen glimpses of Keith's nightmare. And he recognized some faces. His old anger reignites as his own memories surface. His own fights, wounds and scars.

Zarkon and Sendak are still alive, still spreading misery everywhere they go, still torturing innocent people for their amusement. Shiro had thought they had died during the War, centuries ago. He never thought they could have survived.

He will have to change that. But not now. Not with Keith here. Shiro couldn't leave him alone. His vengeance would have to wait. He lies down in his nest, listening to the sound of the tide. And the distant breathing from the upper floor. Quiet and calm again. Shiro smiles as he feels sleep washing over him. Knowing there is someone else with him dulled the lonely feeling he's been having all these years. The City feels less empty. His heart feels lighter, warmer.

After a few days, Keith gets used to the life in the deserted town. He hunts for food he shares with Shiro. He explores the ruins under the watchful attention of the old god. Keith smiles more, his eyes are sharp and shining. His wounds are healing slowly, but surely.

But the nightmares continue. Keith often wakes up during the night, shaking and sobbing. Shiro does his best to help, and Keith appreciates it. They talk about the dreams, what happened at the Arena, and every time, Shiro’s eyes darken with murderous intents. Keith notices it, but does not dare ask. He feels like Shiro has his own secrets he’s not willing to share… for now, maybe.

He is an old god, after all. Gods are not always honest. Shiro saved him, but Keith can't help but wonder why.

One day, Keith wanders around the city while Shiro is still asleep. He doesn't stray too far from the tower they occupy, just in case. He swims towards a part of the city he hasn't explored yet, holding a lamp in front of him to be able to see among the darkness.

A lot of these buildings haven't seen any light since their inhabitants left the city, a long time ago. Keith decides to go for the tallest tower. He pushes the heavy door opened, and it cracks loudly under the effort. At first glance, the place is covered in algae and dust. The building is still standing, though some parts collapsed here and there, so Keith is careful. He swims slowly and cautiously between the columns.

He finds old statues still standing, depicting Shiro and his companions of old. Keith feels a bit sad looking at them, thinking about all the people Shiro has lost over the years. He is a god, and thus can and will live longer than any other merfolks. So it makes sadly sense that he'll outlive most of them. Keith wonders how Shiro will feel when it'll be his turn. He shakes his head, chasing the thought away.

Turning his attentions to the walls of the tower, he sees that most of them are covered in mosaics, like the one he has found in his room. They all depict stories about Shiro's life, but a part Keith never heard about before. The last one, which on the lowest level of the tower, shows Shiro guiding his city after the war. His arm had already been replaced. Keith looks up, to the top of the tower.

This place may tell stories Shiro wouldn't want Keith to know about. But as his gaze wanders, he sees the figure of a surfacer, a woman with white clouds for hair. The Witch that gave Shiro his new arm. The scene is showing Shiro and the Witch leaving each other after a pact had been sealed between them. Curiosity eats Keith, and decides against his better judgment to follow the mural's story. He sees how the Witch found Shiro, wounded and alone, after his fight against the other old gods. Shiro hadn't been alone in this, apparent other people helped him, no gods, but normal merfolks. They all fell under the enemy's attacks, and eventually, Shiro lost his arm.

Keith swims up, his hand brushing the cold stone, and for a moment, feels like it's pulsing under his fingers. "Magic," he whispers to himself. The mural continues, showing how Shiro led his people against demons with purple skin. His enemies were like shadows with yellow eyes, and it shakes something in Keith's mind. He begins to swim faster, eager to reach the top of the tower. He feels like he'll find an answer there, for sure. He watches as he sees Shiro fighting all the generals and monsters thrown at him, unyielding. The old gods started the war because they wanted something Shiro was protecting. A light. Something looking like a crystal. Keith has the feeling he's seen this somewhere, but can't remember, so he leaves it for later.

He doesn't realize he has reach the last part. But suddenly, the mural he has been following stops, and he wonders where the beginning is. He looks around, impatient for answers, and all of a sudden, sees the gigantic, last fresco. It takes the whole level. Showing how the old gods declared war on the bearers of crystal, that actually were instruments to call upon an ancient entity called "Voltron". And among these old gods, Keith recognizes the figures that were leading them. Zarkon. Zarkon and his witch, Haggar. 

Keith stays stunned, at loss about what to make of that revelation. 

Shiro knew Zarkon. Even worse, he had fought a war against him, and now Keith starts to understand that Zarkon was the one who took Shiro's arm.   
"That's why Shiro was always so furious when I mentioned the Arena," Keith says to himself, still in shock, "because of Zarkon and Haggar, what they did to him!"   
Keith paces around, agitated. His floating fins are turning darker. He's getting more and more upset, letting the storm of thoughts drown his mind, until he can't think clearly anymore. He clutches at his hair, something needs to escape, but he can't and he doesn't know why and he can't breathe again and the lamp falls from his hands. Darkness surrounds him, he lets himself fall in it.   
Slowly, one by one, faint lights appear, from the bottom of the tower to the top. They light the way to Keith, but he doesn't notice it. His eyes are closed, his head still hurts too much. He feels someone catching him by the shoulder and shudders.   
Keith then feels strong arms surrounding him, rocking him gently. It takes him a minute to realize it is Shiro. Slowly, and always very carefully, Shiro guides them towards the small balcony under the tower's roof, and makes Keith sit on a dust covered bench.   
"Breathe," Shiro says softly.   
Keith tries to focus on his breathing, but the mural is still haunting him.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked when his heart calm down.   
"Because I didn't think it was important."   
"How is that not important, Shiro?! Zarkon took your arm, your city, even your friends! He took everything from you! And he kept taking everything from other people too! The Arena, he... my father died there, because of him!"   
"Keith..."   
"If I had known earlier, I..."   
"You what, Keith? What would you do, alone, against an empire?"   
It takes Keith aback, to see Shiro give up like this.   
"You had an empire too!"   
"And I lost it, Keith. Look around you," Shiro sighs while motioning towards the city "this is what was left of my people after the war. I couldn't involve anyone else after that."   
"Why? Why would you stay here and do nothing while he went on a rampage all over the seven seas!" Shiro gets up from the bench and swims slowly to the edge of the balcony.   
"... I died, Keith."   
"What."   
"After the war, Allura found me, broken and dying. My last fight against Zarkon left me almost dead, and I didn't have the will to fight for my life. I was ready to die. I wanted to die."   
Keith suddenly feels bad for pressuring Shiro about this, but the old god doesn't stop. So Keith listens.   
"Allura heard my last wish, and she reached out to my soul, offering me a pact. She would take the fragment of Voltron I was carrying, and in exchange, she would heal me. I could lead my people far into the abyss, away from any conflict. I didn't know if Zarkon had perished, but I left him in a bad state so I'd hoped..."   
"You hoped he had died from his wounds?"   
"Yes. I didn't suspect he had his own witch to bring him back to life. I never thought Haggar had that kind of power."  
"... So Allura didn't just give you back your arm, uh."   
"The arm is the proof of the pact."   
Shiro flexes his arm, looks at it with a blank stare.   
"She built it and enchanted it for me. When she attached it to my body, I felt the rush of magic and the connection between Allura and me. I felt stronger, for a moment. But she told me my wounds were going to take time to heal. I would need to fall into deep slumber in order to completely recover. So I led my people here, and then I buried myself in the abyss."  
He falls silent then, his eyes looking down to the city, with sadness and regrets.   
"I'm sorry, Shiro. I shouldn't have…"   
"No, I understand, Keith. I really do. I know how it feels to watch your enemy take everything you cherish and love to turn them to ashes. But vengeance will not bring them back. It will just kill you slowly."   
Shiro turns back to Keith, and the young mer sees the determination in his silver's eyes.   
"Zarkon will be defeated, Keith. We are not the only ones he hurt or wronged in his climb for power."   
"Then... you want to fight him?"   
"I don't know. I don't want to."   
Something passes in his eyes, so quickly that Keith isn't even sure it was even there. Shiro then grins.   
"My only satisfaction in all this is to know that Voltron is out of his reach now. Allura has all the fragments, and he can't go to the surface. And even if he tries, I know Allura will welcome him appropriately."   
He almost sounds petty, and it makes Keith smiles. His panic and anger quietly ease in his heart, and he relaxes. Shiro notices it and nods.   
"I know it must be hard for you, Keith. But if I learned one thing in my existence, is that patience yields focus."  
"Patience... yields focus?"   
"Exactly."   
The words echo in Keith's mind, even if he can't wrap his head around them.   
"So I have to be patient?"   
"Mainly, yes," Shiro replies with a chuckle.   
The sadness has left his eyes, he seems as Keith knows Shiro.   
"If you don't mind, I'd rather leave this place. Not enough light around."   
Keith nods, and Shiro swims down to the tower's base. The young mer takes a last look at the mosaic, wondering, in a quiet part of his mind, what it's like to witness two gods fighting. As he joins Shiro, the whale merman greets him with a warm smile, and Keith finds himself hoping for this smile to never fade. The thought whispers itself in his mind, and he silently shoves it away. But it's there. Just like the warm feeling in his chest when Shiro takes his hand to lead him back to the city. Their home, now.


	4. Chapter 4

After the tower, Keith feels like he knows Shiro a bit more. The whale mer looks more like a normal merfolk than an Old God. In fact, Keith is curious about Shiro’s powers. One day, as they are hunting a school of eels, he decides to ask Shiro about it. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m just curious, what _does_ make you an Old God?” 

Shiro stops swimming, deep in thought. The eels are taking this chance to escape, but Keith knows they’ll just find something else to eat. 

They just float there for a while, Keith staring at Shiro, practically seeing his brain working. Suddenly, the stroke of genius, sprinkled with a spark of childish pride. 

“Can you do _this_?” Shiro says just before disappearing behind a wall of fog. 

“Uh no?” 

“Wait, you haven’t seen the trick!” 

“Oh my, apologies, almighty god,” Keith chuckles, rolling his eyes. 

When the fog finally dissipates and Shiro reappears. 

“You… You’re _smaller_?” Keith wonders out loud, tilting his head. 

But then Keith notices Shiro’s tail is actually  _different_ . 

“You’re…” 

“A shark!” Shiro giggles with such amusement that Keith is smiling without even thinking. 

Shiro disappears behind another cloud of fog, and this time, he has shrunk even more, and turned into a tiny octopus mer. Mesmerized, Keith holds out his hands to catch Shiro in his palms. The little god crawls on his skin, his tentacles wrapped around Keith’s fingers. 

“This is so awesome!” Keith says with stars in his eyes. 

“Isn’t it? I can turn in pretty much all the species living in the seas!” 

Keith just looks at Shiro, watching the mer having fun moving his eight tentacles around his palms. 

“So you can shapeshift?” 

“Not only that, but it’s the one I prefer, actually.” 

Shiro is smiling, shining like a submerged Sun. He crawls away from Keith’s hands and turns back into his normal form. He stretches a bit, and then looks at Keith.

“Not all the Old Gods could shapeshift, but it was one of the most common gift among us.” 

“What were the others?” 

“Well… I’ve seen one making anything shine with a simple touch. Another could breathe life into plants and corals. They made them move and dance with the tide, it was mesmerizing. Oh, and one could freeze anything! She trapped herself in ice, once, it was hilarious,” Shiro remembers fondly. 

“… and Zarkon?” Keith asks after hesitating. 

Shiro sighs, but answers nonetheless. 

“At first he could just relieved a pained soul by taking their last breath without any pain. But then he began taking people’s life while they were not even hurt or sick. In the end, he could just… steal anyone’s life with a touch.” 

A shadow passes in Shiro’s eyes. Keith guesses Zarkon has hurt someone Shiro cared for. 

“Why were you the only one to stand up to Zarkon back then?” 

“Because he had either enrolled or killed the others. My city stood up to him because it was the last one standing. We didn’t have anything choice, we were fighting for our survival.” 

Keith wants to comfort Shiro, but he doesn’t know how. He barely remembers how his father used to take care of him. So he just awkwardly puts his hand on Shiro’ shoulder and tightens softly. 

“I’m sorry, Shiro.” 

“… It was a long time ago, no point on dwelling on this forever,” Shiro sighs. 

But  he pats Keith’s hand with a smile, a small one. 

“Honestly, I’m thankful I can finally share these memories with someone. It has been so long since I had… someone around.” 

Keith’s heart misses a beat at the smile. Something in it just warm his chest. He smiles too. 

“I’m glad you found me, then.” 

“You’ve got it wrong, Keith.”

“How?” 

“Your voice reached me. I heard you through the void of the abyss. _You_ found me.” 

A light blush colors Keith’s face, and he looks away for a second. Shiro grins and ruffles Keith’s hair. 

“Don’t underestimate yourself.” 

Shiro’s hand lingers on Keith’s head, leaving them both silent. When he withdraws, Shiro seems  pensive , and Keith just watches him, his eyes guarded and prudent. The whale mer smiles like he has found a secret. 

They go back to the hunt after that, but something is definitely moving between them. 

“By the way, you never told me what else you could do beside shapeshifting,” Keith says as he plays around with a small fish. He doesn’t want to eat it, just distract himself for a moment. He is lying down on the ground, and makes the fish swims in circle between his hands. 

“Didn’t I? I thought I mentioned it at some point.” 

Keith shakes his head, and Shiro chuckles at how adorable this looks. Has been thinking that for a while, maybe more than he wants to, but he won’t admit it. 

“Is that so?” he chuckles. 

“I did notice that the city seems always in sync with you. The lights activate every time you’re near, or you can sense any presence around.” 

Shiro nods with a smile. 

“Indeed, most of the city is powered by my own energy, so it’s like the city is an… extension of myself. I can _see_ everything in the city’s limit.” 

“Everything?” 

“Yes. I can reach a bit beyond, but I limit myself to the city’s boundaries.” 

“Hmm.” 

Keith makes the fish spins on itself, before releasing it. He watches as the little one swims away swiftly. 

“What else can you do?” 

“Break things?” 

“Anyone can do that.” 

Shiro huffs, and holds out his prosthetic arm. It shines softly, blue light running across it like blood. 

He points his hand at a huge rock, and when he closes his hand into a fist, a wave of energy shatters the rock. Keith stares in awe, eyes wide-opened. When Shiro looks at him, he has the biggest grin he has ever seen. 

“The arm helps focus the energy, but I could do that before. It was just… a bit messier.” 

“Wow. I’m actually impressed.” 

The comment makes Shiro puff his chest proudly, which makes Keith laughs. Then Shiro decides to go on a demonstration of several of his “divine” abilities. Being able to change the tide and control the underground volcanoes are the main powers Shiro has.  He admits that he has never tried to find out if he had other  abilities . He is satisfied with what he has. 

“Sometimes, I can hear the last thoughts of people. Warriors. They were… well, _are_ under my protection.” 

“That’s why you saved me?” Keith asks, rolling to get on his belly, to see Shiro’s face. 

He is rewarded with a fond smile, one of those Shiro has often lately. 

“Partly, yes. I heard you and it woke me from my slumber.”

“Partly?” 

“Mhm.” 

“You’re not going to explain, are you?”

“Not today. Maybe later.” 

Keith hums, not prying but screeching inside. 

“Later, then.” 

Shiro chuckles, hearing the reluctance in Keith’s tone. He doesn’t like when he doesn’t get immediate answers. But there is no easy answers to that question, and Shiro isn’t ready to confess it just yet. 

Yet. 

* * *

Shiro wasn’t going to tell Keith _what_ he has heard when Keith was dying. What he’s seen in his memories, fragments of his past flashing through his mind as he prepared himself to die. 

But as he said, it wasn’t the only reason. 

He knows Keith hasn’t been the only warrior dying in that Arena. Probably others tried to call upon the Old Gods to get revenge or justice. But only Keith reached him. 

And as much as Shiro wants to ignore that simple fact,  _someone_ is not going to let that go. 

“I told you, Allura, it’s not that.” 

“So you’re going to tell me there is nothing more than divine compassion in your heart for that boy? Come on, Shiro, be honest with yourself for once.” 

Shiro sighs, sending a scowl to the mirror, where the vision of a woman has been summoned. 

Allura just grins in response, knowing she has hit a nerve. They stare at each other, before Shiro gives in and looks away with a sigh. 

“It’s not like that. Keith just needs… time.” 

“Shiro, he’s been there for two months. If he _had_ wanted to leave, he would’ve done so a long time ago.”

“He doesn’t have anywhere to go.”

“Oh, you’re right, he just has the _other side_ of the ocean, where Zarkon doesn’t have any influence. You know, the part under _our_ combined protection?” 

“He doesn’t want to go there.” 

“Of course he doesn’t. Because _you_ ’re not there.” 

“Allura, why are you like this?” Shiro snaps, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“Why am I a good friend? I don’t know, I’m just like that.”

The groan that escapes Shiro’s throat makes her laugh softly. 

“Shiro, Keith obviously wants to stay with you. I think it’s time for you to stop second-guessing and ask him.”

He is about to answer, opens and closes his mouth several times, hesitating. Finally, he turns back to Allura, his eyes filled by doubts. 

“What if he leaves afterwards, Allura?”

“He won’t, Shiro. Trust me.” 

She graces him with a warm smile, the kind she keeps only for her close friends. 

“I have to go now, but please, send my regards to Keith. I hope I’ll meet him soon.” 

“Not _too_ soon,” Shiro grumbles, although he cracks a smile at her laugh. 

“Take care, Shiro.” 

“You too, Allura.” 

And with a touch, the vision dissipates, and the mirror turns blank once again. 

Shiro swims away from it, and begins pacing in the room. 

He does admit, very reluctantly, that Allura isn’t wrong. If Keith had ever expressed the wish to leave the city, he could’ve done so and Shiro wouldn’t have blamed him. But he hasn’t. And it only fuels the secret hope that Keith might  _want_ to stay. 

Which brings the  _other_ question, how Keith will react when Shiro will tell him what he’s been hiding all this time?


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro braces himself, as he finds Keith playing with a killer whale that he found a few days ago. The poor thing was wounded, so Keith took care of it, never fearing it or being afraid. And now the orca is following Keith everywhere, so he’s asked Shiro if it could stay with them, and of course Shiro has answered yes. 

So now Keith pets the killer whale affectionately, and Shiro can’t help but chuckle. 

It startles Keith, and his hand freezes on the orca’s head. He turns around and sees Shiro floating there, smiling at him, and relaxes a bit. 

“Hey Shiro.” 

Shiro nods and swims closer to them. He brushes the killer whale’s head, and it chirps happily.

He sits down beside Keith without looking at him. So Keith knows there’s definitely something on his mind. 

“Are you alright?” he asks simply. If Shiro doesn’t want to talk about what’s troubling him, he won’t pry. 

“I… I am. Alright. Just… a bit worried.” 

“Do you… want to talk about it?” 

Shiro sighs deeply, as if what he’s going to sigh costs him. He takes a long breath, and turns to Keith. 

“Do you want to leave this place?” 

“What?” 

It takes Keith by surprise. He certainly didn’t expect that. 

“I mean, no, that’s not… ugh, I can’t…” 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Shiro shrieks without even thinking, before refraining himself. “I just… You said you had always wanted to explore the oceans, and… And you’re staying here? So I just thought that… I don’t know, that you felt like you _had_ to stay? And I didn’t want you to feel… obligated to me in anyway, so…” 

“Shiro,” Keith cuts him off with a chuckle. 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t want to leave. It’s alright.”

“But you wanted to travel, to see the world.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“Why?” 

And then Keith turns to Shiro, with a smile that is shy and bold at the same time, his purple eyes glistening in a way Shiro has never seen before. 

“Because you’re here. I don’t feel like going anywhere without you.”

These words punch Shiro right in the guts, but in a good way, and Shiro doesn’t know what to do with that. Also, he hates that Allura was right and will for sure never let him live that down. 

“But that was your dream, Keith. When you’d leave the Arena. You promised…” Shiro stops himself but it’s too late. 

“… How do you know about that?”

“It was your last thought. I... heard it.”

Keith sighs, his expression now sad and pained. 

“My dad was an explorer, before he got captured. He told me so many stories about the waters beyond the walls of the Arena. He also told me of when he met my mother, how she showed him part of the ocean he never saw before. And I wanted to see all the places he'd told me about . But growing up, I had come to realize I would never escape the Arena. I thought I would die there.”

“You never talk about your mother, was she with you?” 

“No. Pa said she couldn’t stay with us because she had a mission. But he told me countless times that she was so proud and happy when I emerged from my egg. She wasn’t like my dad, so they were afraid it wouldn’t work, but it did…”

“You were loved even before you were born.” 

“… maybe. If she had really loved me, she wouldn't have left, would she?” 

“Maybe she didn’t have a choice? Have you thought about looking for her?” 

“I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“I could help. If you want.” 

Keith hums thoughtfully, but doesn’t reply to that. He stays silent for a while, and Shiro lets him.

The killer whale asks for their attention, and Shiro happily obliges. 

Big animals have always been his favorites. He remembers fondly the time where sharks, whales and orcas would swim around the city, sometimes even in the streets. They would never attack, because people never feared them. It was a time of peace, and Shiro misses it. 

The killer whale must feel his nostalgia, because it chirps with sadness. Shiro pats its head reassuringly.

“It’s alright, little one.” 

“Little?” Keith chuckles. 

“Well, he’s young, so yes, little.” 

Keith laughs softly, and the orca gives a last head bump to Shiro before going back to Keith. It puts its big head on his lap, and lets Keith pets him. 

“He really likes you, this one,” Shiro notes idly. 

Keith nods, more as an acknowledging than an agreeing, but Shiro doesn’t add anything. 

He feels the unsaid words between them, and wonders how to bring himself to say anything. 

But Keith beats him to it. 

“So you heard what I thought before saving me?” 

“Ah, uh, yes. It was pretty vivid.” 

“I’ve seen countless people die there. How come you never appeared to save them?” 

“I was still… asleep.” 

Keith tilts his head, curious. Then he notices Shiro seems restless, hesitant. 

“Shiro?” he asks, a bit puzzled. 

But Shiro remains silent, and even avoids looking at Keith. So Keith puts his hand on his arm, startling Shiro for a second. 

“What’s going on? Can’t you tell me?” 

“I can… it’s just… I don’t know. I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Try the beginning?” Keith teases, but he can see Shiro is really troubled. 

“I heard your voice in the silence. The Abyss is completely dark and silent, nothing approached me while I slumbered, but I was conscious of the world moving above me. I felt, but couldn’t do anything. Allura could reach my consciousness at times, but she said I was sinking always further, and she feared one day she wouldn’t be able to reach me at all. I needed an Anchor, a being to connect me to the living world… Adam… Adam was my Anchor, but when the City was attacked during my rest, he was killed… and I had no reason to come back.”

Keith listens quietly, carefully. His hand slightly tightens around Shiro’s arm, but he doesn’t say anything. 

“Allura tried to keep my consciousness on the surface of my mind,” Shiro continues, “Her powers are that powerful, she can even connect her mind with an old being and doesn’t end up insane. But it wouldn’t be enough and we both knew it. The more I slept, the more I sank. I felt it, but… I couldn’t find a reason to wake up anymore.” 

“But you did. You did wake up, didn’t you?” 

“I did. Or rather, _you_ did.”

“How?” 

A fond smile appears on Shiro’s face. 

“Do you believe that there is… _something_ looking after us? Like, the universe itself can sometimes pull a string on a weave or add a color on a painting?”

“Maybe? Why?” 

“Because I felt it. That’s how I felt when I heard your voice in my mind. As if something pulled me towards you. I felt… at peace, when your presence slipped into my consciousness. It was finding the missing part of a puzzle.” 

“You mean…” 

“I mean that, very unconsciously, you became my Anchor. I don’t know how or why it happened, but it did.” 

“That… that means…” 

Shiro sees the look of panic on Keith’s face and starts fidgeting. 

“It doesn’t mean you’re _tied_ to me, don’t worry, it’s…”

“Wait, wait.” 

Keith holds up his hand, trying to process what Shiro just said. 

“So… what does it mean to be an ‘Anchor’, exactly?” 

“Nothing! I mean, you don’t _have_ to do anything! Actually, well, you just need to be… _alive_.” 

“Alive? That’s it?” 

“Yes. That’s all.” 

Keith stares at Shiro, who is still avoiding looking at the betta mer. He huffs, not buying Shiro’s act. 

“You’re not telling me everything, are you?” he asks sharply. 

“Uuuuuuh…” 

“Shiro.” 

“Keith,” Shiro replies with a blank expression. 

Keith’s tail begins thrashing angrily.

“Shiro, I’m not a little kid, I can handle it, so tell me.” 

A sigh escapes Shiro, but Keith knows he’s caving in. 

“… What do you want to know, exactly?” 

“What’s an Anchor? How come I became one without even knowing?” 

“Connection between two beings. A link between souls. The Anchor is a person keeping gods grounded in the mortal realm.” 

Shiro speaks in a soft tone, as if those words were precious for him. And Keith remembers he mentioned a person’s name before. 

“Who was Adam?”

“A man I had met in my young years. I was still new to whole “you’re a god now” thing, and Adam kept me grounded. _Anchored_ among humans. I didn’t want to forget who I was protecting.” 

“… When did he died?” 

“In one of the last attacks against Zarkon’s last stronghold. He was a pilot for war machines, and he crashed his ship against the main building, opening a breach in the barrier around it, and allowing us to reclaim the land from Zarkon’s influence. He… He died as a hero. But… I’ve always felt like he thought he _had_ to sacrifice himself for me. Always putting me first, always trying to reel me in when I was straying too far… We argued just before the battle, because I wanted to lead the soldiers, and he told me it was too dangerous, that I needed to stay alive for all this to have a meaning afterwards. I… I didn’t listen. And if it weren’t for Adam, we wouldn’t have win at all.” 

Shiro lets out a shaky sob, and Keith brushes his arm, trying to soothe him as he could. Shiro smiles weakly as he takes Keith’s hand in his, flesh feeling warm against the cold metal of his prosthetic.

“When… when the connection happened with you, I thought it was nothing meaningful, maybe just a whim of Fate to shake me awake from my slumber. I expected you to leave after your wounds were healed. But you didn’t. And I began to worry, that the same thing was happening with you. That you felt like Adam might have, that just because I was a god, you owned me something. I was afraid I was dragging you in a life you didn’t want. But in the same time, the thought of you leaving broke my heart, however if one day you came to me with the wish to leave, I would’ve let you. Of course I would have. Never in a million years I would keep you against your will. All I wanted for you is to be happy, to find your own happiness, anywhere you wanted to go. I didn’t want you to get _stuck_ with me when a life was waiting for you beyond the walls of this city.” 

Shiro finishes with a tired sigh, feeling a bit lighter but dreading Keith’s answer. His hand tightens around Keith’s and he is a bit relieved to feel Keith reciprocate. 

“I’m happy here, you know,” Keith whispers shyly, looking at their entwined hands. 

Shiro holds his breath for a moment, waiting for Keith to talk. 

“I did think about exploring for a while… but I guess it lost part of the appeal.

“Why is that?” 

Keith turns to him with an are-you-serious expression, and Shiro chuckles awkwardly. 

“I want to stay with you. Here, or wherever you want to.” 

“Keith…” 

“It’s not because I feel obligated to you. It’s just because I want to. I never… I never felt like this place was a cage for me. _You_ never made me feel that way. So don’t worry. You’ll have to put up with me because I’m not going anywhere.” 

Keith is smiling, his eyes are sparkling with fire, and he just seems… more lively. 

Shiro lifts up their hands, and leaves a kiss on Keith’s fingers. 

“It will be my pleasure.” 

Then Keith just grabs Shiro’s face and kisses him without warning. It’s not sweet of soft, just a contact to assess a feeling. And when Shiro breaks the kiss to look at Keith, he can only smile. 

“Again,” Keith says, and it’s a question and an order at the same time. 

And Shiro is very happy to oblige. His free hand brushes Keith’ left side, from his waist up to his neck, where Shiro gently makes Keith lean down on him. 

He never thought he could feel fire underwater, but that’s exactly how Keith feels under his touch. 

The betta mer chuckles in the kiss, before sliding his arm around Shiro’s neck, pulling them closer. 

Their tail are wrapped around each other’s, and that’s how Keith ends up lying down on Shiro’s chest. 

He rest his head above Shiro’s beating heart, and smiles. 

“Took you long enough,” he whispers teasingly. 

And Shiro just chuckles while he brushes Keith’s hair. 

“I guess you’ll have to put up with me a while,” Shiro says with a grin. 

“As long as you want.” 

“Forever then.” 

And to that, Keith answers by kissing Shiro. 

After that, Keith meets Allura. They immediately click and Shiro is in for a hellish ride, because Allura is set on telling Keith about aaaaaaall the times Shiro went to her to cry about how he was afraid Keith would leave him.

And Keith just chuckles, listening to Allura while holding Shiro’s hand.

So Shiro doesn’t mind a little bantering, if it means he can have Keith close to him.

He feels at peace, the warm presence of his betta mate soothing his heart and mind.

And for the first time in a very long time, Shiro is feeling happy, and his soul is not aching anymore.

Because Keith is here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NSFW AND MPREG  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Keith watches as another bubble leaves Shiro’s mouth. He’s been diligently building a nest for the past few days, and Keith still couldn’t wrap his head around this fact.  
“But whales don’t make bubble nest,” he says softly, his eyes staring at the nest on the ceiling of their room.  
“I can adapt to my mate’s need. Beside, you do know I can shapeshift to anything. The whale is just my favorite form.”  
“It’s still so weird.” 

Shiro chuckles at Keith’s puzzled expression. They have been talking about this for a while, knowing that Keith would bear eggs soon.  
For the Old one, it’s still a wonder he has found a mate like Keith. So he wants to provide the best he can do for him.  
As the last bubble passes his lips, he turns around to ask what Keith thinks of the nest.  
But he’s not beside Shiro anymore. 

He’s now at the entrance of the large room, a playful grin on his face. Shiro tilts his head, curious.  
“Keith?” he holds out his hand, wishing for his mate to come back.  
But Keith swiftly spins away, leaving Shiro wondering what this is about. Keith continues to swim and whirl around playfully, his smile an invite for Shiro.  
And when Shiro does come closer, Keith just slithers away again.  
Shiro raises an eyebrow.  
“What are you doing, Keith?”  
“Why don’t you come here to find out?”  
So Shiro swims closer again. And again, Keith just take a few waves back.  
Always with that playful and teasing smile. Shiro feels his lips crack a grin as the situation finally click in his brain.  
“So that’s how you want to play?”  
Keith chuckles as an answer, and swims away fast, disappearing behind a building.  
Shiro huffs, amused, and follows the trails of bubbles Keith left behind.  
If his mate wants to play, then they’ll play. 

It isn’t hard to follow the muffled sound of Keith’s tail, Shiro thinks. He doesn’t believe Keith would make it easy, but he has maybe underestimated his mate.  
Suddenly, the noise stops. At first, Shiro worries, but he can still sense Keith’s presence around.  
“Playing tag, Keith?” he muses, his smile growing.  
It’s not like he’s surprised that Keith plays hard to get. It’s however unexpected to see him that playful.  
Shiro doesn’t use his power to track Keith down, even if it would make it much easier. Somehow, he feels like playing along with him. So he floats around, lazily waving his tail. His eyes wander on the buildings, wondering if Keith would have hidden inside.  
“Seems too easy…” Shiro mutters to himself.  
He swims above the plaza, spare a glance at the fish hiding away from him in the tall seaweed. He sighs, as he leaves the open space, to check around the towers. Keith knows them like the back of his hand now, he might have tried hiding there… 

Keith watches the tall shadow passing above him, unaware of his presence.  
He didn’t think Shiro would fall for his cheap trick. He had to hold his breath for a while, as soon as he noticed Shiro was coming near, but he has actually fooled him.  
Although, he is aware that Shiro could find him anywhere in the City of he really wanted to. But apparently he has decided to not use his powers, which is good news for Keith.  
Might make the game last a bit longer.  
Once the coast is clear, Keith leaves his hideout, and swims as quietly as he can to the temple.  
Lots of columns there. Might be fun if Shiro catches him there. 

Meanwhile, Shiro is still looking around the towers, but there is no sign of Keith. He decides to go search somewhere else. As he swims in the streets, he catches a glimpse of red behind a glass wall.  
He knows it’s Keith, because no one else bears this color here. Seeing how careful his mate is to not get spotted, it makes Shiro want to play with him even more.  
He decides to step up his game, and morphes into a betta. His tail is deep black with purple highlight while his floating fins are pure white. He has come to like this form, especially because Keith loved petting his floating fins.  
But right now, what Shiro likes the most is to be able to swim as fast as Keith.  
In the blink of an eye, he dashes towards Keith in a chasing stance. 

Keith hears the soft rumble in the water and immediately swims faster. He doesn’t even have to check to know it’s Shiro. So he goes for it, tries to distance him as quickly as he can. He’s faster than Shiro but Shiro is more powerful and resilient than him. He won’t last long. Scanning his surrounding, he finds a big patch of seaweed near the temple’s entrance. He makes a quick turn around a column to throw Shiro off and he dives in the green algae. Closing off his fins, and using the shadows to cloak himself, he even holds his breath to conceal his presence.  
As expected, Shiro follows his trails in the temple, but he stops in the entrance when he doesn’t see Keith in there.  
Something beams in Keith’s chest. He’s enjoying this. 

Shiro gets inside the temple, thinking he would finally catch up to Keith, but he’s nowhere to be seen. That definitely troubles him, before he remembers that Keith is used to be chased due to his past in the Arena. He’s sneaky and resourceful.  
Shiro paces in the hall, deep in thought. But his senses are on high alert.  
He doesn’t want to use his power, doesn’t mean he can’t use all of his abilities. 

Keith watches, mesmerized, as Shiro wanders in the temple. He’s taken his betta form, and Keith can’t help but being drawn to him. He’s beautiful. His floating fins are dancing around him, enticing. Keith wants to feel them on his skin, on his hands. A dreamy sigh escapes him, and he snaps out of his trance. His eyes focused on Shiro, he backs further in the seaweed, hoping Shiro didn’t hear that.  
But he doesn’t stop pacing, in fact he’s going deeper in the temple, and Keith thinks he might have won this round. He waits a bit more, watching the entrance of the temple in case Shiro reappears.  
He doesn’t look anywhere else, is entirely focused on limiting his movements to not be heard.

So focused, he doesn’t even see Shiro sneaking behind him.  
Only when two strong arms circle him around the waist.  
He gasps in surprise, doesn’t try to break free immediately, leaving more time for Shiro to secure his grip on him.  
Keith struggles, fights Shiro’s hold, but again, he knows Shiro is far stronger than he is.  
Shiro, on the other side, can’t hide his proud grin. Managing to catch Keith is exhilarating, feeling him writhe is empowering. 

“Got you,” he says smugly.  
Keith glares at him with a scowl, obviously upset to have lost this game. He keeps thrashing in Shiro’s arms, as if he still has something to prove.  
“I have to admit, you’re good at this. I almost missed you again.”  
Keith huffs, tries to push Shiro away.  
Shiro smiles at him, and kisses Keith on the temple.  
“You did good, Keith. I’m proud of you.”  
At that, Keith falters a bit. His punches are less snappy, less determined. The more Shiro praises him, the less diffident Keith gets.  
Shiro chuckles, and buries his face into Keith’s neck. He nips at the soft skin there, just below the small gills. Keith lets out a gasp, his hands tightening around Shiro’ shoulders. 

“I won, so what’s my prize?” Shiro whispers, his lips brushing Keith’s neck.  
“What do you want it to be?” Keith muses, slightly struggling to breathe.  
“I want everything.”  
Shiro leaves Keith’s neck, catches his chin and kisses him with strength.  
Keith does try to resist him, but his heart is not in it. He nips at Shiro’s lower lip for honor’ sake, though.  
But after that, he melts into Shiro’s embrace, as they slowly fall on the temple’s ground. Shiro brushes hair from Keith’s face, looking directly into his eyes.  
“I want you.” 

Shiro presses his body on Keith’s, making the young mer gasps.  
Their floating fins brush against each other’s with each movement.  
Keith feels the heat pool in his belly, but doesn’t know what to do. His heartbeat is loud and strong under Shiro’s touch, and that makes the Old God smile.  
“Trust me, Keith.”  
Keith nods, shy and embarrassed.  
Trusting Shiro isn’t the problem.  
“I never… did this before, so… I’m… nervous,” Keith admits without looking up.  
Shiro lets out a chuckle, and pecks Keith’s lips with kisses.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll do everything.”  
“But I…”  
Shiro doesn’t let him finish, as he claims his mouth with a kiss. It’s messy, heated, feverish and Keith feels like he’s drowning in it. His hands rest idly on his sides, clueless.  
So Shiro grabs them gently, puts a kiss on each wrist, and guides them to rest on his shoulders.  
“Hold on to me.”  
Keith obeys quietly, and Shiro is thrilled.  
He leaves a trail of kisses and bites from the ear, to the cheek, jawbone, then the neck, shoulder.  
Every kiss is making Keith pant harder, every bite makes him gasps louder. Shiro enjoys watching his mate unravel under his touch.  
“Shiro…” Keith whispers to catch his attention.  
He shows Shiro the lines appearing on his chest, starting above the heart and drawing a pattern down his fiery tail.  
“You’re ready.”  
“I’m… still scared…”  
“I know, pearl. I’ll take care of you. I won’t leave you alone.”  
“… okay.”  
Shiro is beaming, happy to see Keith trusting him with this. The black betta slides his arms around the red one, and lifts them both up.  
“Let’s go back to our room.”  
Our. It makes Keith smiles. 

When they arrive in their room, Keith is clinging to Shiro, his breath short and his tail swinging nervously. Shiro hugs him closely, petting his hair to reassure him.  
“It’ll be alright, Keith.”  
“I don’t want to mess up.”  
“You won’t. And even if you do, it’ll still be alright. Don’t worry.”  
Keith holds Shiro tighter for a moment, before letting go slowly.  
“So… how?”  
Shiro smiles, finding Keith’s nervousness endearing.  
“Let me show you…” 

Keith is panting so hard that he can hear is his own heartbeat. Shiro’s hands are massaging his waist, soothing the ache in his belly, waiting for Keith to open up.  
When the slit spreads under Shiro’s ministrations, he slips a finger in the warm flesh.  
Keith gasps loudly and grabs Shiro’ shoulder tighter.  
“S-Shiro!”  
“I know, pearl. Just breathe.”  
Shiro keeps stretching Keith until four fingers fit in. Then Keith starts to struggle weakly in Shiro’s arms, and Shiro stills immediately.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, it’s just… it feels weird…”  
“I need to stretch you a bit more, I’m sorry.”  
“B-But… Ah!”  
Keith whimpers softly, his hands tightening around Shiro’s arm.  
Shiro resumes his careful massaging of Keith’s inner flesh.  
Keith is at loss about what to do, lost in all the sensations. He feels a strange heat pooling in his belly, a warmth he doesn’t quite recognize.  
When Shiro’s fingers leave him, he lets out a whine, and it shocks him so much he slaps his hands on his mouth.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was so weird, I…” he mutters confusedly.  
But Shiro just grabs his hands and removes then from his face, before silencing him with a kiss. It works pretty well, judging by Keith’s hazy look afterwards.  
“Don’t worry, pearl. I love hearing your voice.”  
Very shyly, Keith looks up to Shiro, to find his mate looking at him with adoring eyes.  
Suddenly, Shiro slightly pulls away from Keith, and immediately, Keith tries to hold him back.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Shiro chuckles.  
Again, Keith is a bit embarrassed by his own reactions, but since Shiro doesn’t seem to mind…  
Then Keith notices the bump below Shiro’s waist and softly brushes it, without thinking.  
It makes Shiro shiver, and he grabs Keith’s hand, holding them above his head.  
“I, I just… wanted to touch you…” Keith whispers shyly.  
“I know, my pearl, but if you do that now, I won’t last long. Next time,” Shiro promises when he sees Keith pout.  
“Next time,” he begrudgingly concedes.  
Shiro grins slyly. Making sure that Keith is watching, he does something that brings another shade of red on Keith’s face.  
He spreads his own slit, opening it so Keith can see his dick sliding out of his body. There’s a silence, and Keith can’t help but shiver.  
“It’s… I don’t know if it’ll fit..?”  
“It will.”  
Shiro’s voice is low and guttural as he pushes Keith on the bed, still holding his hands up. When his back bumps into the hard mattress, Keith looks up and meets Shiro’s hungry eyes.  
He trembles, but it’s not fear that makes him shudder.  
And when Shiro uses his free hand to guide his shaft into Keith’s moist entrance, Keith can’t do anything but watch.  
Shiro looks at his mate with ravenous smile. He pushes in slowly, watches as Keith feels his body being invaded by his length. His mouth opens more and more, letting out soft whimpers and silent cries. His trapped hands are flexing uncontrollably, even scratching Shiro’s hand.  
It keeps getting inside, even after Keith thinks he can’t take any more of Shiro. His breath is shallow, he feels strangled, too full for comfort.  
“Shiro, I can’t, it’s too…”  
“Just a bit more, Keith, you’re doing so well.”  
And with one final thrust, Shiro is fully sheathed into Keith. The young mer trembles and pants, his eyes are red with unshed tears. To Shiro, it’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen.  
He waits for Keith to get used to his presence before moving. He pulls out slowly, only leaving the tip in. And before Keith can react, Shiro bottoms out in one, powerful thrust that sends Keith screaming in pleasure. Shiro does it again, and again, and again, mercilessly pounding into Keith as if to mark him.  
Keith screams, begs and pleads, but he doesn’t know for what. He can just feel in insides being claimed ruthlessly by Shiro, feel how Shiro fills him up inside. When Shiro frees his hands, he can only grasp Shiro’ shoulders for dear life.  
At some point, Keith notices that every time Shiro goes deep in him, there’s a bump in his belly. He sees this and just moans at the thought of Shiro invading him so much.  
With the powerful thrusts Shiro has been giving him, it doesn’t take long for the heat inside Keith’s belly blow up and for his mind to blank out.  
Suddenly feeling Keith clench and tighten around him finishes Shiro faster that he’s expected. He empties his semen inside Keith, not letting any single drop spill.  
They stay connected like this, in the afterglow of their breeding. Keith comes down from his high realizing that Shiro is still inside him. He whimpers weakly, and Shiro is quick to reassure him.  
“We have to wait for the eggs to be ready.”  
Keith blushes slightly, but he nods in answer. He tries not to fidget, despite the ache he feels all over his body. It’s hard to stay still, so he hugs Shiro closer.  
After a while, Keith starts to doze off a bit, and Shiro lets him. He pets his mate’s head, brushing his black hair with his fingers, simply relishing in the embrace of his beloved.  
Shiro is just happy to feel Keith against him. 

It takes a while, before Shiro can pull out his shaft from Keith’ slit. He tries to do it without waking up Keith, but he fails. As soon as the warmth leaves him, Keith is shaken awake.  
“Uh..? Shiro, what happened? Did I… fall sleep?”  
“Yes, you did,” Shiro chuckles as he kisses Keith’s forehead.  
“Oh. Sorry?”  
“It’s alright. How are you feeling?”  
“How I..? Uh… heavy?” Keith says hesitantly, touching his belly.  
It is a bit swollen now, and Keith blushes again, thinking of when Shiro was still inside him. He hides his face in Shiro’s neck, making his mate laugh.  
“Do you feel like you can move?” Shiro asks with a smile.  
Keith bites his lip and tries to get up from the bed. But as he moves, his body screams in pain and he winces. He doesn’t even need to say it, because Shiro kisses his temple.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
Very gently, Shiro slides one arm around Keith’s waist, to prop him up a bit. Then he lifts him up and swims them both towards the bubble nest. Once in arm’s reach, Shiro hugs Keith closer, while his free hand gently brushes Keith’s slit.  
Keith sucks in a shaky breath when he feels Shiro’s fingers spread him open, but Shiro whispers something to his ear.  
“Relax, my pearl. It’ll be alright, trust me.”  
And Keith does relax. Because of course, he trusts Shiro. He’s just… really embarrassed.  
Then he feels something spilling out of him, and he grips Shiro tighter. His mate strokes his back softly.  
Shiro carefully scoops up the eggs in his hand, and gently puts them in the bubbles.  
Keith watches silently, too exhausted to move but still very conscious of what is happening. He watches as Shiro softly wraps each egg in their bubble, until Keith is emptied of eggs.  
Then, as if someone has cut off the strings keeping him awake, he suddenly collapses in Shiro’s arms, feeling sluggish and tired.  
Feeling Keith’s grip on his shoulder loosening, Shiro looks at his mate. He sees the exhaustion on his face, and he sighs with relief.  
“You’ve done well. Our little ones are going to be healthy and beautiful, like their mother. I’m so proud of you, Keith.”  
Shiro lays them both on their bed, tugging Keith close to him.  
Keith opens his eyes and looks at the bubble nest. A smile warms his face.  
“We’re going to have a family.”  
Is all Keith whispers before his eyes close again, and he’s sleeping peacefully. Shiro looks at him, eyes full of love. He feels like his heart is too full of Keith, yet it’s never enough and there’s always more.  
Keith has brought back life in his city, in his life, in his soul.  
And Shiro couldn’t dream of a better life. He hugs Keith, who, even in his sleep, responds to Shiro and cuddles closer.  
With a last glance at their nest, Shiro whispers  
“Good night, little ones. I can’t wait to meet you all.”


End file.
